Loving a Demon
by Wikked
Summary: Sometimes you just love someone, despite knowing better. Sometimes you want to be with someone, despite knowing better. Sometimes you give yourself to someone even though you know you shouldn't. Zabuza/OC Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, in case any of you thought I did B) ONESHOT
**A/N: So, this is a random little short thingy I wrote.**

 **I've had a thing for Zabuza for ever and I just had to get it out. I just had to. Okay?**

 **So ummm.. Enjoy this lil' thaaang.**

 **Also, I find this smiley very funny - t(-.-t)**

 **Just FYI.**

 **Anywho, read away,**

 **Wikked**

* * *

Loving a demon

I was an average shinobi, he was an excellent one. He was both admired and feared. He was a role model when it came to skill, on a personal level though a lot of people were doubtful. I was never doubtful though, he had the ability to turn his feelings off when it came to work but hidden inside of him were a soft side, though close to no one had the pleasure of seeing it. Zabuza Momochi, to me, was an admirable man. In more ways than one.

Zabuza was a master of the silent kill technique, a skill that was exceptionally heard to learn. Not only that but he master the kubikiribōchō sword with ease, as part of the seven ninja swordsmen of the mist it wasn't that suprising though. One didn't become part of that group without being skillful. Not to mention the fact that he killed over one hundred trained students at the ninja academy before even entering. He was without a doubt deadly and had earned his name "Demon of the hidden mist".

"Eight points," he said and spun me around so that my back was pressed to his chest, he used one of his arms to hold me in place. "Larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular, subclavian artery, kidneys and heart," he cited easily. As he named each of the points he firmly but softly touched each of them on my body.

He was like a teacher to me, yet, the intimacy we shared spoke against it. I loved him and I had given my heart and my body to him almost instantly. I just couldn't help it. I didn't like murder, in fact, murdering people for the sake of murdering people didn't sit right with me. Zabuza didn't value life especially high, especially not others' lives. But there was something about him that just made me give in, logically, I knew that it was bad. I knew I shouldn't be with a man like him. But then again, I did see good in him, especially when we were alone. One could argue he had more bad in him though, why else would he be working as an assassin?

I guess at the end of the day, we are slaves to our desires. When we really want something – sometimes we do things we never thought we would or could. My parents would be disappointed in me, being with a guy that so obviously had such coldness inside of him. Was it wrong of me to love him? To hope for his redemption? To hope that one day he'd realize that love was enough, that unnecessary violence wasn't needed? Maybe I was naïve. If he hadn't changed by now, maybe he never would?

He spun me around again and pushed me against the wall, his lips clashing into mine with an undeniable passion and force. He lifted my legs so they rested on his hips and I put my arms around his neck. Even though I was basically sitting on his hips he could still look down at me. He broke our kiss and looked down at me.

"I need to go, I have work," he said and began to pull away but I didn't let go.

"You don't need to go, you could stay," I told him.

"I'm part of the ANBU, it's important work," he stated and looked at me seriously.

"We both know that you're not that loyal to the hidden mist, you work there because it's convenient for you right now," I said and a slight disappointment washed over me. Zabuza had no undying loyalty to the Mizukage, yet, it was more than the loyalty he had toward me? What did that say about whatever we had?

"Now, now, don't be like that," Zabuza said and smirked. He forced me to let go of him as he began to pull away further. He turned around and left me once again, for the work I did not approve of.


End file.
